Spirit Bound Begins
by crazyvampirefan
Summary: Basically its my version of Spirit Bound starting right after Blood Promise. Rose knows she never killed Dimitri and that he's on his way to kill her. What will she do? I own nothing. R&R plz! I'll
1. Chapter 1

**The characters used in this story don't belong to me:( [though I wouldn't mind stealing Dimitri and Adrian ;P] They belong to the amazing mind of Richelle Mead :)**

_

* * *

_

*You forgot another lesson: never turn your back until you know your enemy is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over the lesson again the next time I see you which will be soon.

_Love, D*_

So here I was telling my mother everything in the gym. She sat right in front of me in a chair. I told her why Lissa and I had run away two years ago to why I had just ran away about two months ago. It had now been a week since I had returned to the academy. At first I didn't want to tell anyone about what had happened these past few weeks even this past year but soon my better judgment got to me and I told Lissa. She had already known why I had run away but I had to go and tell her about my newly found father, Dimitri living and show her the letter he had sent. She completely freaked at first then she urged me to tell someone so finally I gave in and now here I sat telling my mother everything. I had no choice but to tell her all of it without one part it wouldn't make sense. So I told her about the lust charm Victor put on me and about what happened in the cabin and most recently what happened while I was held hostage. I only barely noticed the river of tears flowing down my bright red cheeks that were filled with warmth from the fact of having to tell my mother my love life that revolved around my seven year older ex-mentor.

While I was telling my story I thought that at any moment she would explode full of rage red-in-the-face and tell me how I had messed up, what a screw up I was and how disappointed she was with me. Throughout my tale her face _did_ take on a look of murderous rage, ready to kill Dimitri if he suddenly decided to show up right now but to my surprise she didn't yell at me or any of the things I had thought she might do to me. She just hugged me fiercely and whispered how it would be okay and she loved me with a vicious anger in her voice that was directed toward Dimitri.

After we broke apart her voice softened and she said, "I always thought there was something I was missing between you two. You reacted so strangely around each other then when I told you about the possibility of a relationship between him and Tasha and after when you went missing and kidnapped. He just reacted so… I don't know… he was just more worried than any mentor should be." Her voice was cracking and her face began to pale. This was when my crying began to pick-up again.

"When we found you in that house in Spokane and you were just completely broken looking dead and he looked like he was about to crawl up and die right along with you. Rose when he was attacked you just cracked I saw that look on your face, you were about to run back in. I don't know what would have happened, had Alto not drug you out." By now her face had lost all color from her previous rage to become a sheet white mask with her mouth in a pressed line during the pauses in between speaking, her voice just above a whisper.

"When you ran away alone, without Lissa, it was so out of character for you then I realized what you were going to do. I had to call your father. If anyone could help Abe could and he was the only one I knew that would. I never assumed he'd go after you himself I thought he might just send someone under him to look after you." She said the last part mostly to herself I saw that love-sick look go across her face. I cleared my throat and like she suddenly realized my presence again she continued," After you returned I called to thank him and he asked if you were doing better over your loss. When he asked that I knew my suspicions had always been right but I continued to push them away and say if they were true you would come to me eventually. So I waited and now look where we are. Oh, my only child and I destroyed her life. I just wonder what would have happened if I raised you myself and not sent you here. Now look instead of you being a normal teenager and just going through another break-up you had to watch the person you love the most die right before your eyes. Then to fulfill a promise you made, you go after their Stirgoi version. Then come back home to discover they somehow survived." By now she was crying too. "I really screwed up at being a mother."

"Mom please it's not your fault. What have you done? Send me to a safe place that will prepare me for the job I've always wanted and teach me how to protect my best friend like I've always dreamed of doing. Mom all you did was provided me with everything I ever wanted and needed. You didn't know what to do with a baby you where only twenty."

"No, I was selfish and should have cared for my own child instead of dropping you off on the academy's doorstop."

"So you're saying you should have given up saving lives to raise an ungrateful daughter, mom that makes no sense at all. I'm proud of you and everything in life comes with consequence and sacrifices that need to be made. I was only a small sacrifice and I believe you made the right choice. You feel so bad about living your life but you would have resented me had you stayed and raised me. Knowing me I would have resented you too" I giggled there because I realized the truth in that statement.

"Look at you. See you're already trying to become your old self. You're tougher than most, Rose. You didn't ever just lay done and die or give up because things got tough. You needed me through most of your life but I wasn't there so you became independent only depending on yourself and what you could do. But now you're having one of the toughest moments of your life and I'm actually here to help you but don't know what to say because I haven't been around. All I can say is it's going to be okay we're going to take it one day at a time, I'm going to be here the whole time to help you through. You have all your great friends to help you through and we are going to try. But for now we need to go to Guardian Petrov and tell her everything."

My mom really seemed to believe I would be okay and as she led me out the gym doors I started to believe it, at least for now.

**

* * *

**

**;) Kayla**

**And The Green Button Pushing Begins... NOW!!**

Sooo. This _is_ my first story so keep in mind it might be a little crappy! This is to see if getting the hardest teacher in eighth grade for english and having to write a boring bio on some dead artist is paying off or not! If not I'm telling my mom to put me back in normal eighth grade language arts! Flames will be laughed at! Please rate and/or PM me!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead and she's still being mean and won't give me Dimitri and Adrian ;)**

* * *

We walked straight into Alberta's office without stopping for anything. She looked up from her desk as we entered. I guess the looks on our faces tipped her off because any formalities she was about to use slipped and her face became a hard façade. She came from behind her desk to stand right in front of us.

"Janine what's wrong? Rose?" she leaned by my ear and whispered "Did you tell her?"  
"Yes Alberta she did tell me. Actually it seems she told everyone before she even thought to tell me, but that is another matter" interrupted my mother. "At the moment we have another crisis on hand. It seems that Rose's quest was unsuccessful. Until recently we all believed Dimitri Vladimir Belikov to be dead. Is that correct?"  
"Believed?" Alberta questioned.  
"Yes under some amazing circumstances Dimitri was able to deliver Rose a note telling her he is coming to exempt her life. Rose show her your letter" I handed Alberta the letter as my mother continued "Naturally you would think it was someone's sick joke that knew but the stake Rose used to try and kill Dimitri was sent with the letter in the package. While fighting Rose had suspected she hadn't thrust it in enough but she had to leave because she had a serious risk of dying from her injuries and exhaustion."

Alberta seemed to consider this then turned to me. "Rose is all this true?" "Yes Guardian Petrov." I replied.

That's all Alberta needed. The next three hours seemed to go on forever. First Alberta made a call to someone that assembled all the guardians on campus except the ones guarding the gates of course. We all gathered in the guardian hall. It was about eleven in the morning so the students where all supposed to be in bed. Most of the guardians mirrored the way I always felt now, sleepy yet still alert and on end due to surrounding dangers.

"What's the meaning of this Alberta? We need all the rest we can get due to these double shifts we have to work now." That was Stan of course.  
"If you calm yourself and sit down Alto we might be able to tell you" my mother hissed. As if suddenly noticing my presence beside my mother Stan replied in his smartass, snide way, "What has she done now?"  
"_She_ has a name and she has a message for us." Alberta said then she launched into a summary of the story I had told her with my mother's help of what she knew. I sat in a chair at the back of the room while they talked.  
Stan was the first to speak after they finished the story "It's obvious what we have to do Alberta. Janine you surly must know."  
"And what would that be Alto throwing her to the Stirgoi"  
"That wouldn't be a bad idea but we have to send her away."  
"Send her away, but to where?" a guardian called from the back.  
"Isn't it obvious…." He replied.  
"Alto we are not send her to a blood whore commune" Alberta said annoyed.  
"Why does everyone except the worst from me? I just meant we could send her to…a convent"  
"A _WHAT_!!" I had been quiet the whole time but sending me to a convent was a cruel and unusual punishment for one mistake I had made. I mean it was even that fact that be sworn from guys. (It wasn't like I planned on falling in love with anyone else and if I did it wouldn't be for a _long_ time.) My thing was I barely believed in God and to put me in a convent where all you did was pray. They couldn't be serious, where they _trying_ to convert me.

"A convent, Miss Hathaway, can't you hear." Said Alto bored.  
"I heard you but you can't be serious"  
"Actually I believe it's a good idea" of course my atheist mother would think it was a good idea to send her daughter to a place filled with holy people.  
"Then it's settled, Rose will be sent to a convent as soon as possible." Oh, thanks for the help Alberta just agree with them then.

After the meeting ended I was sent to pack up my things. Great right after I unpacked all my things I have to pack them up again. I shouldn't have had as many things as I did but while Dimitri had held my captive he had liked to dress me up. About a day or two after he sent the note he had started sending the clothes piece by piece. I guess he thought I should die looking beautiful because his clothes overcrowded any of my own original clothes.

After I finished packing I headed to Lissa's room, I had to tell her what had happened and say goodbye. But as I got closer to her room something was wrong I could her moaning coming from her room. I had blocked myself from her all day and didn't know what was going on. Before I had completely understood the jumble of feelings coming to me I had busted in the door. What I saw made me do a double take and regretted every opening the door….


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters belong to Richelle Mead. (update-She's still holding strong to Dimitri and Adrian) Also infinity thanks to minnibrooke01 for being the first ever to favorite one of my stories. I was soo excited when i saw i had a favorite i went screaming telling my mom then she just looked at me like I was crazy and said 'Is that all I thought you had hurt yourself or someone had broken in.' No mom I'm fine and no one broken. In other news I have a song you should all listen to. It goes great with the end of this chapter. It's Amanda Perez-God Send Me An Angel. Oh you have to buy Paramore and AFI's new albums I just bought them and love them. ****Enough of my useless rambling you may proceed in reading.**

* * *

Lissa was on top. They were on her bed. His back was up against the wall and she was wrapped around his lap kissing him. And boy, were they kissing. I couldn't tell who the guy was because her sleek platinum hair was in the way.

I cleared my throat loud enough that she jumped from his lap to sit right beside him. A soft blush covered her face when she saw me. Now I could see who her little friend was. And of course the guy turned out to be none other than Christian.

"I see you two have made up" I observed.  
"I guess you can also see we're kind of busy here." Christian replied icily.  
"_Christian_" Lissa chastised.  
"It's alright I'll leave I was just coming over to say bye"  
"Bye?" Lissa asked.  
"Yeah, I'm leaving"  
"Where are you going?" I could feel that she was worried I might go after Dimitri again.  
"I'm not going after him again" I simply replied.  
"Then where are you going?" she said with a hint of relief from knowing I wasn't choosing him over her again.  
"Well after I told my mom everything she decided we had to tell Alberta. She called a guardian meeting and brilliant Stan decided that sending me to a convent was the safest thing for me." Lissa looked shocked but Christian was laughing his ass off.  
"Wait you mean a convent with nuns right?" He asked trying but failing to stop laughing. I solemnly nodded my head "Are they trying to convert you?"  
"As sad as this is that's the same thing I said but they were being serious. I've packed my bags and everything. Tomorrow I leave for Holy Cross Catholic Church in Helena. They want to put me in a big city to look like just another face but keep me close in case anything goes wrong and to keep an eye on me." Alberta had called the head nun at the convent right before they sent me to pack my things.  
"But they can't do that. You're supposed to be my guardian. How are you going to finish school if they have you locked up in a convent?" Lissa was getting frantic now.  
"That's another reason for the location that way Alberta or my mom can whisk me away every few days to teach me more techniques and give me regular lessons. I'll still graduate like everyone else and be in the ceremony with our class but you might have to wait until we kill Dimitri for me to become your guardian."  
"What do you mean 'we'? You said you weren't going after him."  
"And I'm not. They believe it want take long for him to realize I'm not here anymore and come looking for me. When he does we'll be ready. But until I graduate they will have me escorted everywhere with guardians like a royal."  
"Rose this is crazy. You're just going to hide."  
"Apparently seeing as I don't have many other choices other than endangering your life and the schools or going after him again and getting killed this time. So yeah hiding seems like the best option to me."  
"Knowing you Rose you'll last longer on the outside than in that convent. You'll probably try to escape the first chance you get" Christian laughed.  
"Only because you're probably right I'm not going to mess up your pretty little face fire boy."  
"Oh, do I really know you that well already Rose."  
"I guess so seeing as you know just how far to go before I punch you."  
"Ha-ha Rose. If you really wanted to hit me you would have already."  
" The only reason I haven't is because Lissa would be upset if I did."  
"Oh well please on all accounts forget about me and hit him."Lissa said.  
"Oh Liss, I know you don't mean that" Christian said  
"Oh, but I do. You two are always fighting it's like your little kids. Grow Up!!!"  
"Well look at what you did now you got Liss upset. Nice going Chris." I sneered.  
"What _**I**_ did? _You_ did that, she was perfectly fine before you came in."  
"Will you two stop it? God it's like babysitting. You two fight worst than siblings"  
"Oh, Liss you know we're only playing. I'm really going to miss him. Even if most of the time I hate him and wish he would disappear off the face of the earth we've had some really great moments. To tell the truth without him so many times I would have died."  
"_Aw, it's nice to finally be appreciated." _He said sarcastically. Then he saw Lissa's face. "I'm just kidding  
Liss; Rose I'm going to miss you too. Remember we're the dream team fighting machine. We kept _each other _alive. If I had let you die Lissa would have killed me and on top of that who would I fight with? Rose you're the only friend I really ever had besides Lissa. You're like the sister I never had. As much as I hate to admit this I love you Rose." He said with full sincerity.  
"I love you too Chris." I replied.  
"Okay, okay that's enough I get it you to love each other just stop with all the mushy stuff. Before you two start I don't know _hugging_." Lissa said.  
"Oh you want us to fight again. Plus we wouldn't go that far would we Chris."  
"Never, that would be just too creepy." He replied I even think he shudder a little thinking about it.  
"Oh would it be that bad to give me a hug."  
"Just a little" he said. I walked over to Lissa's bed and leaned over to hug Christian. His face became a sick green color then it took on a light pink blush. Lissa and I giggled when I pulled back to get a good look at his face and the blush grew deeper. He began laughing too.

The rest of the night we stayed in Lissa's room telling stories of the past and remembering what we had been through the past year. Once we got to the part of the attack me and Christian told her what it was like fighting when the Stirgoi broke in.

I continued in the story alone into the part where we ambushed the Stirgoi in the caves. Lissa and Christian grew quiet as I told the story. "It was like looking death in the eye…" I was telling them about the blonde Stirgoi, Nathan.

I had already told Lissa about Russia so they told me what I had missed other than the few pieces I had known about from my continual check-ups on Lissa when I would merge into one with her.

Around 4pm Christian left to go to sleep in his room. He only had three hours before his classes started. I headed for the door after him to let Lissa sleep but she called me back.  
"… Stay please. It's your last night here can you please sleep in here like how we used to share that room in Portland."  
I had always preferred Portland over any of the other places we had stayed and she knew it. So I crawled into the bed behind her as she began to drift off to sleep. My arm wrapped protectively around my best friend. '_It won't be long it won't be long._' I kept saying in my mind. _'I'll be her guardian soon and we can forget about everything that happened this year. Everything will be normal and I will be the best guardian ever and he won't haunt my dreams anymore.' _That night against all of my greatest wishes I dreamed of him again…

**

* * *

**

Okay what'd you think. Wasn't that sweet between Christain and Rose 'I love you' 'I love you too'. Aww there like siblings reminds me of me and my sister always fighting but we love each other or at least that's the line my mom feeds us. Back to the main subject leave me a review, favorite it or me, alert me or the story, PM me, even flame it which ever you choose. Also it may be kind of weird in the times that I choose to upload seeing as right now I have a huge pile of Algebra I and English homework on my desk but other times i might have no homework at all during the weekend. Though the reason I might have homework is cuz I don't do it during the week, idk oh well. I'll always try to upload at least one chapter every weekend and might add during the week depending on the amount of homework i have.

**Kayla;) **

**Ps,  
The Big Green Button Pushing starts...right...about.....NOW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters used still belong to Richelle Mead(She just won't give in) **

* * *

It was the same dream I always had. I stood in the dark. The only thing visible would be me. Then those eyes appeared those same eyes that always appeared when I closed my eyes, they were his eyes. They were so deep brown that it was like you could dive in them and right now I really wanted to.

I stared into those eyes and they stared back at me. It was like they were staring into my soul. Then as we stared at each other those eyes would begin change. They would lose their caring and loving nature to take on a cold and malicious look. Accompanying the new gleam a red ring would encircle his eyes. Then he, Dimitri, would step into the light revealing his new self. Not my tough love mentor or my forbidden love but the new Stirgoi, hate-filled, uncaring, Dimitri and for just a moment I would stand in shock, just staring at him. That moment would be all he needed because by the time I would realize it he would have crossed the few feet between us and be behind me holding me in his grip. Usually his arm would be around my throat but that's what made this dream unusual. He gripped was around me just above my waist and not in his usual forcefully way but careful like he was just hugging me from behind, but why?

Usually he would break my neck before I could even move a little. Then he leaned right next to my left ear. I could feel his warm breath tickle the back of my neck.

"_Rose…"_ he whispered. It was his old voice warm and full of concern but somewhat distorted like a radio with a bad signal at every pause. _"Roza…Roza do you hear me…?"_

"_Yes"_ I was completely terrified yet my voice didn't crack once. Why was Dimitri talking to me usually he would just attack me without saying a word.

"_We don't have much time Rose…he's coming after you. Get to…safety the wards won't hold for…ever Rose. Leave Lissa at the…academy she'll be safe he's…only after you. Get the two of you away from the school…just leave…they're coming and they won't stop till…you're dead. And Rose there's something I have to tell you."_

I recovered my voice at the chance of any danger _"You just said I have to leave Lissa now you won't me to run away with her. Plus you're the only danger I can see."_

"_Rose it's…me, the real me, look_" his voice held some of the old authority he used to hold over me. I slowly turned my head to face him.

When I saw him I had to look again. I thought I was just seeing what I wanted but as I continued to look I knew it was real. Right there holding me was my old Dimitri. I could see his old soft brown eyes and his natural tan. Dimitri. My Dimitri stood before me.

"_Wha…No it's impossible. No!" _I broke out of his arms. This couldn't be my Dimitri he was gone. He had been gone for months. It was impossible he was NOT standing there.

"_Rose. Rose just listen to…me, please there's…something you…don't know. Rose you're…"_

He never finished. He was cut off by my suddenly waking up. For the rest of the night I kept myself up trying to figure out this dream and what I 'supposedly' didn't know. I never went back to sleep.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter that much. It's doesn't even make that much sense to me but oh well it's just a filler next chapter should have a part of the convent in it. I meant to update Saturday but I've been gone for the weekend. Good thing I 3 all of you or I would have not updated untill next weekend. Also sometimes when I write at first I'll have this great idea then after a while I'll just lose any sort of imagination I had before then like** **magic BAM I'll get more ideas. So if after a while it gets boring just bare with me it will get better.**

**Review, PM, Alert, Favorite, Flame whatever you do just do something. **

** Kayla 3s ya;) **

**Ps,  
I know you see that big green button right go ahead and know you want on it won't hurt you.I promise. PLEASE push it 've got me begging just PLEASE push would mean alot to !**

**Pss,  
PLEASE PUSH THE BUTTON OR I'LL GET DIMITRI AND HIS STIRGOI FRIENDS TO KILL YOU JK (OR AM I ;)-****mischievous grin)  
JUST PUSH THE BUTTON, OKAY, CUZ I THINK I'M GOING CRAZY AND IT MIGHT CURE ME**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so here's the convent chapter. This was fun to write so I hope you like it. I had been really happy about this weekend but of course it being my life something bad always happens. I'll explain later but until then... Usual disclaimers except for the new characters. So until then here's the chapter. YAY.**

* * *

I guess I was becoming a popular story teller because here I sat telling my story yet again. It was the next morning and I was supposed to be leaving in a few hours to go to the convent. Lissa had woken up at seven but I had been awake for awhile. We both knew it was our last day together before graduation. She had believed there was no better way to end my last day here than to leave with the air clear of all of my secrets and for some unknown reason I had agreed. Lissa gathered everyone together in here room.

Eddie, Christian and Adrian sat on the floor in front of her bed. Lissa and I sat on the bed. Adrian already knew about everything except me going to a convent. Eddie was completely clueless and Christian had recently learned about everything.

There had been a dead silence after I finished. Adrian broke the silence by asking when I was leaving, and then the questions began to flood in, mostly from Eddie asking about Mason and what had really happened between us.

I had sat in Lissa's room with my friends for the rest of the day, it was Saturday. We just sat around talking about before me and Lissa had run away almost three years ago. Christian hadn't really been a part of our group of friends but part of being invisible had enabled him to see everything like he had been. Adrian just sat back and listened to the stories occasionally laughing or commenting on how ridiculous some of the things we had done were. We never left Lissa's room Adrian ordered pizza for lunch and had it delivered upstairs to the room by a little kid he knew, like one of his relatives or something he had said. It was late that afternoon when my mom finally found us.

"Come on Rose, it's time to go." She wore a similar outfit to what she always wore a pair of jeans a plain t-shirt and a jean jacket.  
"Okay mom. By the way about what time is the convent expecting me?"  
"Alberta just got off the phone with them and said we should be there in about an hour or two."  
"Oh,"

Everyone walked me to the school cars that were supposed to get me to the convent. My bags had already been picked up from my room-old room, I mean.

Now it was time for good-byes-  
First Eddie.  
"Bye Eddie, I'm really sorry about Mason. Take care of Lissa until I get back. You'll be a great guardian and to tell the truth I would choose you to be Lissa's over me any day." I murmured in his chest as I hugged him bye.  
"No one could ever replace you as her guardian Rose, no one. Not even me. I'll miss you."  
"I'm not sure about that but I'll miss you too Eddie-teddy" I said his nickname from when we were little.  
"Okay Rosie-red"  
I then moved on to Christian.  
"Okay fire boy come over here."  
"Aw, it's nice to know you'll keep your sense of humor no matter what" he said walking into my open arms for a hug.  
"Whatever Christian, just remember she's my best friend. You break her heart I'll break every bone in your little, Royal Moroi, body."  
"I know I know Rose. Don't worry I won't do anything stupid until you get back. 'Friends don't let friends do stupid things, alone.' See I have to wait till you get back 'cuz no one else will do stupid stuff with me."  
"Alright Chrissie just keep an eye on her." I giggled.

Finally Lissa  
"Come here Liss" by now tears were starting to escape my eyes. Lissa had been crying since we had walked out to the cars.  
"Rose, I'm really going to miss you." Lissa said into my hair.  
"I'm going to miss you to Liss"  
She pulled back to look at me and said, "Please be careful."  
"I have to. Who would they get to be your guardian if something happened to me? Only Eddie could really protect. Who could protect when he couldn't? I'm not going to abandon my job. Ever." I assured her.  
"Rose it's time go" my mother called.

I climbed into the car and Adrian slid in behind me. I waved out the window to my friends until they were just blurry figures behind a gate. In the car was Adrian, me, my mother, Alberta and a male guardian that was supposed to provide extra safety in case something went wrong.

The ride took little over an hour but it felt like eternity. We all rode in silence which gave me time to think about everything that was happening it was not a good thing either. I had begun to have doubts.  
_I was leaving my best friend to go into hiding, but why? This wasn't the old Rose Hathaway. If it was I would have stayed and fought till the end._  
'But this is the safest thing for everyone' a sensible voice in the back of my head said.  
The voice continued to tell me how I was doing the right thing but still there was uncertainty.

I continued to wage on this internal battle until we pulled into the driveway of the church. Adrian climbed out the car then helped me out. My mother walked us to the door as the other guardian, whose name I couldn't remember got my bags. Alberta had already made her way to the door and had knocked on it. A few moments later one of the old pine double doors creaked open and a woman about my mother's age peeked out the crack. When she saw us she completely opened the door and stepped out.

"Hello Alberta, always nice to see you again Janine." The woman was a Moroi with strands of dark auburn hair peeking out from under her habit. Her eyes were gray with a certain cunning gleam to them.  
"Likewise Mary Peter" Alberta replied.  
"Yes hello again Mary Peter. How long has it been a few months no more near half a decade I believe" my mother said bitterly spitting the name out as if it brought a horrible taste to her mouth.  
_How odd_ I thought. _What would my mother have against this woman?  
_"Rose," my mother said breaking my train of thought. "This is Sister Mary Peter. You probably don't remember her but Rose…" she didn't finish because Mary Peter cut her off  
"I'm your father's sister and your aunt."  
"Unfortunately" I heard my mother say under her breath.  
"What Janine?" Mary Peter asked.  
"Nothing." My mother replied. She was really acting like a moody teenager. _What had Mary Peter done to her?_ I didn't know yet but I continued to watch her as did Adrian and Alberta.  
"I presume you are Adrian young man." Mary Peter said breaking Adrian's confused stares from my mother.  
"Yes ma'am, I am and may I say how nice it is to meet you." Adrian said turning on his most charming smile and extending his hand.  
"Ah, yes. Well Lord Ivashkov I apologize but if you don't mind I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained your relationship with my niece while she is staying here."  
"Excuse me" Adrian said in complete shock. I just stood and stared.  
"I said could you put your relationship with Rosemarie on hold while she is staying her in the chapel." She said slowly as if we were stupid and couldn't keep up with what she said.  
"I heard it's just what relationship are you referring to me and Rose are only friends." Adrian replied.  
"Not from what I have recently acquired. Someone informed me that you and Rosemarie were involved and that you were to be engaged." She responded  
"Well I apologize Sister but I am not, nor have I ever been involved with Rose. Now I wouldn't mind a relationship but there is not one except our friendship."  
"Well thank you Lord Ivashkov for clearing this matter up but still if Rosemarie is anything like her mother I would rather you stayed outside." _What? Okay that was completely uncalled for. She insulted me and my mother as if we were whores or something. _I couldn't believe it. Neither could my mother because she instantly replied.  
"Bitch! What the hell is wrong with you? Do I or my daughter look like sluts?" Usually my mother tried to control her temper and did pretty well but she really only had a temper even shorter than she was. My mother swung at Mary Peter but Alberta caught her just before her fist made contact with the nun's nose.  
"Janine that language and your actions are inappropriate at the Lord's House." Said Mary Peter calmly as if nothing had happened at all.  
"Mary- Ellen I believe that's enough from you. The safest thing for you is to go inside before you upset Janine again" said Alberta trying very hard but barley doing and inadequate job at restraining my mother.  
"Alberta please don't fear for my safety, for God will protect me from any danger the devil throws at me." She said.

I guess Alberta lost her grip or maybe it was the sent by the devil comment that made my mother mad enough to gain strength enough to break away but either way the next thing I know my mother had broke free. I'm sure you know what happened next.

Yep! My mother a sworn and respected guardian that had promised to protect Moroi attacked my aunt a nun and a Moroi and that's exactly how we ended up here in the private study of the Reverend Mother Superior being looked down upon by Reverend Mother and Bishop O'Shea. All because my mother and aunt got in a fight but what was real reason these two hated each other?

* * *

**So what did you think????? Hope you liked! So yeah about this week. So my school is out for some teacher work day or something but we're out on Friday which is today YAY. Yep I was excited I was like I'll be able to get alot of writing and stuff done and of course get lots of candy for Halloween. I was ready then BOM BOM BOM (dramatic music) my mom drops the boom saying me and my sister have to go to my dad's for the weekend. Yeah so my parents are divorced and have shared custodiy so now every other weekend I have to go with my dad. Stupid I know but that's what the judge said. So at first I was like whatever either way I can write then I thought about it and my dad doesn't have internet. So I won't be able to upload again until like Sunday or if I get lucky sometime during next week before the weekend and I really wanted to update again this week oh well. **

**So review, PM, flame, alert, favorite anything you know the drill just do something.  
Kayla ;)**

**PS,  
Our friend the green button is looking a little lonely maybe you should push him to make him feel better. Theme song for the green button Untouched By the Veronicas so touch him so he won't be anymore.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ahola peeps I'm Back!!! Yay ok i know I missed a couple of weekends but well I have mean teachers, weird parents, a flu is going around...oh and most importantly I have a LIFE!!

**I'll explain l8r but enough of my mindless babble here's the next chapter (-:  
Almost forgot: Disclaimer-I own nothing,nada,zero,zilch(is that how you're supposed to spell it *shrugs*) everything but the crappy plot belongs to the awesome Richelle Mead! **

* * *

"…Just what were you thinking Mary Peter? I am greatly ashamed of you. You are a representation of this convent and looked upon as a godly woman. You should be ashamed of _yourself_ you are to conduct yourself with the knowledge that God is always watching you and you are to make him proud to call you his child but you are found fighting. Fighting outside the abbey door to be exact..." Reverend Mother's tirade to my aunt continued on in this way. We had been here for about an hour now and I found myself zoning out through this lecture but once she turned to my mother I snapped back into reality.

"Ms. Hathaway you too should be ashamed you are a trained guardian and letting your sister-in-law get to you so easily." When Reverend Mother brought up being a guardian I really looked at her and realized she was a Moroi. I quickly assessed Bishop O'Shea. He too was Moroi. _Was everybody here apart of our world?_ Then the last part of her statement caught my attention _'sister-in-law'_. My mother never told me she had been married.

"_Ex_ sister-in-law" Mary Peter inserted.  
"Yes but either way you are both well-respected and _adult_ women. Neither of you should be caught fighting outside an abbey. It's disgraceful." Bishop O'Shea interjected. "We wouldn't even expect this of children but neither of you even happens to be one."  
"Father I apologize for my faults but I have a problem controlling my temper. It's just about as short as I am." My mother said smoothly.  
"That may be Janine but you should have some self control. Your daughter has learned to conduct herself far better than you and she is about half your age and I am sure has inherited your temper problem as well as a double dose of stubbornness coming from both Ibrahim and yourself." Reverend Mother countered.  
"Yes she has and I apologize again for not fully controlling myself." My mother replied looking toward me with pleasure in the fact that I had recently learned some portion of control over my reckless behavior I've had throughout my entire life  
"If you two have disgraced yourselves enough you are dismissed and if you can keep from causing another fight with someone else I would like you to show Rosemarie to her room Mary Peter." Reverend Mother said turning her back to us to gaze out the window. "Also, welcome to our convent. We are very pleased to have you here Rosemarie."

I quickly thanked her for her welcome and without another word Mary Peter swept us out of the office and into a tile-floored corridor that posed as a lobby holding the exit door for the abbey and a hallway that I assumed led to the rooms for members of the convent. We paused there. Mary Peter turned to face us, she had been in the lead followed by my mother and Alberta, then Adrian and I shoulder to shoulder tagging along behind them and bringing up the rear was the male guardian that had traveled with us. He had been pulling my few bags into the abbey when the fight had busted out. He had helped pull Mary Peter away from my mother.

I examined both my mother and newly-discovered aunt. Mary Peter's dark auburn curls were coming from out under her habit in every direction. At first I had believed my mother would have beaten her up quite easily but in actuality Mary Peter had put up a good fight of her own. In the end Mary Peter had a split lip; three parallel scratches that were a bright crimson red coming from under the corner of her right eye to the right corner of her mouth; and a badly bruised, sprained wrist. My mother had a black eye forming, her nose was bleeding but not broken and a red whap on her face were Alberta had slapped her to get her off of Mary Peter. Both women wore hard, solemn masks.

"I believe we should be leaving right about now. I have a few prior engagements and to tell the truth I'm sure Guardian Hathaway has caused enough trouble today." Adrian said turning then bowing cordially to me.  
"I must agree with Lord Ivashkov. Headmaster Lazar wanted to have a meeting with myself and a few other guardians including your mother, Rose. So we should really be on our way." Alberta said. I quickly hugged her and turned to my mother.  
"I'll be seeing you on Tuesday right?" I questioned her.  
"Yes I will try and be here by noon." She replied. Her Scottish accent was always slightly audible but when she was either frustrated or angry it stood out even more. At the moment I could barely understand her. I hugged her briefly then both women walked towards the door with the other guardian already standing there. They only stood as I turned to say goodbye to Adrian.  
"Oh, well if everyone leaves they won't get another chance to rumble." I joked.  
"I'm sure some people will take that as a good thing." He said a small smile playing up on his lips.  
"Yeah I'm sure they will, but there's no entertainment left for me tonight." I complained playfully and hugging him tightly.  
"I'll be sure to visit you tonight Little Dhampir. Just for your entertainment, completely free and everything all you have to do is keep your dreams open for me." He whispered in my hair.  
"Oh, and what will you be doing Adrian" I replied just as softly.  
"That My Little Rose is a surprise." He said releasing me from the embrace.  
Sighing and thinking about the possibilities of Adrian's '_surprise'_. I kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you Adrian." I said.  
"I'll miss you too Little Dhampir. Good luck."  
"With those two I'm going to need it." I laughed glancing toward my father's sister then my mother.  
Adrian laughed as well then said "Ladies I bid you ado." bowing to Mary Peter and I then walked through the door disappearing with the three guardians following him.

That left Mary Peter and me alone. We turned to walk down the hall when a boy maybe 14 of 15 walked out of one of the doors.  
"Jonathan" Mary Peter called.  
"Yes Sister" he said formally.  
"This is the new member of our nunnery that was planned to be coming this week. She has few bags by that door. Could you please gather them and show her to the room that was prepared? It should be on the next floor." She directed.  
"Of course" he picked up my bags easily and began leading as I followed down to the end of the hallway. There was a stone staircase that was neatly hidden in the wall. It gently curved in the wall. Near the mid-point of the simple climb there was a stain glass window that had a portrait of The Virgin Mary in the center.

The second landing was a simple layout. Every few feet there would be a door that Jonathan kindly informed me were the entrances to different rooms for the abiding nuns. The hall was long and held portraits of Jesus, the Virgin Mary and plenty saints and popes. We made our way to the end of the hall where there was a window. It overlooked a wide field. Right below was a small group of cherry blossom trees growing.

"Beautiful view" I mumbled to myself quietly.  
"What did you say?" he questioned.  
"Nothing just speaking to myself, I do it pretty often now more than ever. I find it easier than really speaking to others."  
"Sure…um, this is…uh your room." He said staring at me concernedly before turning to open the door behind him.  
"Oh, well thank you Jonathan." I said politely stepping into the room after him. He gently placed my bags by the door.  
"Yeah uh you're welcome. Well if that's all I'm just going to go." He scurried out the door before I could reply. Probably to run and tell one of his friends the new nun was crazy.

I sighed heavily and examined my new room for the oncoming two months. The room was plain and simple with a dresser against one wall and on the opposite wall was a desk. In the center was a single comfortable looking bed with a chest pushed up against the foot of it and a night stand beside the head of it. There was a door near the bed. I assumed it lead to a bathroom. The desk had a journal like book on it and a bible. Above the desk was a window that also over looked the field and miniature cherry blossom forest. For awhile I stood at the window just gazing below.

It was only about six in the afternoon so I started putting my clothes in the chest at the end of the bed but stopped after I finished my first bag. I was getting really tired and my new bed looked really good right then so I decide to try it out. I lay on the soft sheets thinking about nothing unparticular and gently drifted off into a dark oblivion hoping not to dream of him as I had these last few nights.

* * *

**Now my appologies:  
*on my knees beggin* I'm srry sooo soo srry! I didnt mean to abandon the story I am so srry I love you guys! Honest 8)**

**Explination:  
Ok so all my teachers have recently decided to bless me with a test every Friday so everday I'm stuck with homework and studying. Uh with my parents I'm still tryin to get used to livin in two diffrent houses (one without internet) and I've been havin a few family issues (dont ask). Also I'm sure everyone knows the swine flu is goin aroun right now.  
**_Nope  
_**Well it is and because I'm just the luckiest person in the world (note the sarcasm) I caught it so yeah all last week I was out of school sick I feel a little better but still kinda am. **

**Suprise:  
I'm out of school this whole week for Thanksgiving! YAY turkey!** **Yep but there are no guarntees I can update so to give you all something to think about:**

_Have any of you or anyone you know had the swine flu? What did you/they do for fun? How long did you/they have it?  
_**Answer as a review!**

**I really do love you guys so to prove you love me back and make me feel even better Review! plz  
Kayla (or my sisters new name for me Kaylee) ;)**

**Ps  
The Green Button has a message for you---** *_(Insert your name here) push me*_  
**Listen to the Green Button or I'll hunt you down and give you the flu LOL JK (or am I?) just plz push the button!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aloha readers, what's up I'm backkk and its not even the weekend. Yay!  
Richelle: You missed a lot of other weekends though  
Kayla: So. I'm back now and I'm making it up.  
Richelle: Whatever Ma said you need to go to sleep its bedtime  
Kayla: Why are you still up then?  
Richelle: You still up so I can still be up  
Kayla: So I'm in eighth grade and you're in fifth  
Kayla: Fine but you have to do the disclaimer today then.  
Richelle: My sister doesn't own anything but her stupid plot. (She isn't smart enough to come up with books as good as Richelle Mead's are)  
Kayla: Hey I'm sitting right here and I'm in AP English I think I can write a story maybe not as good as Richelle Mead but I can still write  
Richelle: So. You do realize we're keeping them from reading your little story and we have to go to sleep  
Kayla: You're right (for once) Ok ignore us here's the chapter**

* * *

The dark nothingness I was growing to comfort in diminished. Whether it was by my mind or some other force I was transported to stand on a bridge, one that I knew all too well. It was _the_ _bridge _above the Ob River on the outskirts of Novosibirsk. The bridge where some much had changed and I had last seen _him_, Dimitri, when I had attempted killing him.

I looked down at my clothes. I was surprised to see I wore the same outfit I wore on this very bridge. They were battered and bloody and had slashes all over them. I was carrying the stake just liked that last night and stood in a defensive stance. This dream was too similar to what happened in reality for my liking. Actually the scenery hadn't changed much either only that instead of it being close sunrise, it was midday maybe around noon with the sun at its highest point in the sky.

I could feel someone's presence but I couldn't see anyone. I peered towards the surrounding forest but saw no one. I decided to go search the woods but as I made my way toward the end of the bridge something in the back of my mind with an oddly familiar voice told me '_Stay, Wait.'_ I had recently learned that sometimes you just needed to listen to those little voices because they could very well end up saving your life. So I listened.

I crossed back to the center of the bridge and peered over one edge. As I stood there I began to realize this was the exact spot where Dimitri had fallen to his should have been death into the restless river below. Today as I gazed down at the Ob I saw that it was completely calm, the current pushing it gently down its path. A path it had and would always follow, one that it would never have trouble remembering or have trouble wondering if it was the right path it should follow.

"Of course it doesn't worry about its path. It's a _river_ for crying out loud." I told myself out loud. "It doesn't have to _wonder_ about anything."

"How easy it would be if we were like river just following the current not having to worry about anything just going with the follow and enjoying the ride." A new voice whispered. He was standing so close I could feel his warm breath tickling my neck. "Wouldn't it be _Roza_?"

"Yes but where would the current lead all of us? Even the calmest of rivers can stop being peaceful when a storm comes." I stated evenly trying to stay calm. I had tried to dismiss my last dream with him as just that a _dream_. But now in another dream I was hopeful. _Maybe it would be my old Dimitri again._ But I feared that, that had most likely been a onetime thing. It had been a dream created by my mind to satisfy my desires for him though it would continue to produce those nightmares just to taunt the fact that I hadn't set him free.

"All rivers lead to the oceans. Yes their peaceful surfaces may be grazed by storms and even the simplest things treading their waters may create life changing ripples. But…" he spoke thoughtfully and turned me around to face him. And I stared into his rich brown eyes. They stared back as though they could see into my very soul. He was dhampir. "…but those ripples can bring the most amazing outcomes."

"Yeah, well how so Dimitri, how can _any_ good come from this, hmm because I don't really see how right now?"

"Rose do you think I planned to fall in love with you?" he began.

"Oh I guess I just always planned to fall for my mentor then right? Just blame it all on me it was my entire fault." I said frustrated. I wasn't mad at him as much as I was really at myself. It _had_ been my fault after all.

"No, Rose, you aren't letting me finish. You were like a hurricane raging all around me ready to just jump into anything without thinking. You were so reckless and carefree yet passionate and caring all at the same time, ready to protect anyone no matter the price. You were amazing Rose and I was finally beginning to feel closer to peace than I had since Ivan had died. And I realized I was only at peace because you were near. You know me so well that sometimes I swear you know me better than I know myself. You gave me something to look forward to every morning even though I knew it was wrong. I couldn't help but love you." he let out a sigh and looked down. I could feel his eyes on me but I was looking down to our hands. He had been holding mine in his and rubbing small circles in them. His hands were as warm I remembered them.

He gently raised my face up but I continued looking down. I just couldn't face him. I had done this. It had been my fault he had been turned into this monster. He wiped away a tear that had escaped from my eyes.

"Rose, please look at me." He begged gently. I gave in.

I regretted looking up at him. Dimitri's face was full of love but I could see that in the tiniest corner of him the Strigoi darkness still loomed. It broke my heart into even more pieces. _How could he still love me after what I had done to him? _I couldn't take it I just crashed into his chest cried. I couldn't help myself anymore. I had killed him.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my hair. My sobs lessened and I became a bit more relaxed but the tears continued to fall and I still felt guilty. That's when it happened.

I turned my head just as Dimitri was leaning into my neck skin pale again and fangs exposed. _No! _I pushed back from him as forcefully as I could. He staggered a little from the unexpected force but quickly regained himself. I could barely hear the Ob begin to start rushing and the scene began changing. It was dark that night once again. The only light provide was the moon and it gave his pale skin an even sicklier look.

"Aw but Roza don't you remember our time in Russia." He cooed.  
"Leave me alone." I said once again in a fighting stance.  
"Oh but I love you and you love me. We belong together my little blood whore." We danced around each other. Neither striking but neither exposing their weaker points.  
"I am NOT a blood whore and I could never love you. You're a monster. The man I loved died back in those caves." I shrieked.  
"You just can't blame me when I say I don't believe you. I have an excellent memory and I precisely remember biting one little Rosemarie Hathaway. Oh and I doubt you gave up on your little dhampir. I know you know about Robert Douro and that your low-down, mobster, father, Mazur is looking for him for you." He taunted me.  
"No my father isn't. I haven't spoken to my father since I got back but you would already know that seeing as you're keeping tabs on me."_ Was he?_  
"Of course my Roza so you wouldn't be surprised to learn I have spies everywhere and no matter where you go I will find you."  
"I wouldn't expect any less. I bet you'll send in the search party and SWAT team at any minute just to capture little old me for our own sick and twisted amusement."  
"Oh no Roza this time we aren't playing your little games. I will come and retrieve you myself and you will have no choice in your future. I will turn you and that is the end of it."  
"Boy do you sound like a father. _'That's the end of it' _I'm not one of your little weak spineless followers. I am not changing."  
"Oh but of course you are you have no choice in the matter." He practically purred.  
"Ah but you have to get me first." We had stopped circling each other and I had positioned my back to river just so I could do what I was about to.

I leapt off the edge positioning my stake in front of me as to when he tried to catch me he would stab himself. I was completely consumed the dark waters. It was just barely audible when Dimitri jump in after me but it was too late. The water was pushing forcefully against itself tugging and dragging me in every direction and small waves crashing over my head. Finally a wave crashed down above me dragging down to the bottom of the river. But this was what I wanted so I didn't fight it I just let the water drag me down deeper and as I drifted below the water entered my mouth and nose rushing to my lungs consuming me. I was drowning then I blacked out.

I sprung up quickly but as I looked around me I saw I wasn't in my bed. I was in a small garden. I quickly recognized this place as the garden Adrian had once taken me to in one of his dreams, his grandmother's garden.

"Adrian" I called softly. He appeared from behind a tree not too far in front of me.

I guessed I looked really bad because he just rushed over and pulled me into his lap and the tears started again and it was real sobs this time. They were uncontrollable I gripped Adrian's shirt and cried and cried into his chest. After awhile I finally calmed down.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.  
"It was just a bad dream but no I don't want to talk about." The sobbing had stopped but tear were still falling down my face.  
"Well what do you want me to do Little Dhampir I'm all yours?"  
"Well thank-you. Just hold me please."  
"Whatever you want" he replied and he did. He held me till I feel into a peaceful sleep within the restless one I was already in.

**

* * *

**

Ok what did you think I'm no good at love scence so ya. But I got good news today I took the PSAT in early October and (Drum roll plzz) ..... I did better than over half the sophmores that take it YAY(insert applude(is that how you spell it?)) Oh and I have the best dad in the world. This past weekend he took me and my sister to a college football game in Tampa(Yes I live in Florida and GO MIAMI HURRICANES!) so yeah blame the fact I didn't update on him. Also I am feeling wayy better so thanks elly94 i feel great. Also I realized I was kind of rambling in my aouthors note last time. I was still sick and when I'm sick I talk alot idk why. Okay since I did so well on my PSATs can you guys do something for me. I really want 30 reviews. Only 30 I'll give you till the Dec.11 that's when I have to turn in my science and english projects so why not come home to something good that day. Okays so start reviewing PLZ!

Ps,  
You thought I forgot didn't you? Nope! The Green Button Pushing Begins NOW!!

Peace OUT Kayla ;) 


	8. Sorry Author's Notes

Hey guys what's up

I know I know 'Where's our chapter?!' Well apperantly the rain doesn't like me *cries* (but I still love you rain) I live in Florida and it's been raining alot and alot if lightning to go with it. So the lightning hit my internet router which will no longer connect to my computer. *sighs* And all my stuff for the story is on there. Right now I'm at my dad's house and don't have my laptop to upload any chapters.

Good news I aced my Algebra I test *insert appluase* Yes so know I have to wait till Monday to find out how I did on my Science then take my English and History test. I also get out for Christmas Break on Friday so yep three weeks of no school and presents!! I will continue to write during the break but I'm not sure if I'll be able to update with my internet connection problem.

I don't think I have to tell you anyrthing else... But OH I just remembered. Guys we didn't make the 30 reviews :''( buuuutttt because I can't update for a while I'll give you another chance. My moms birthday is Monday. Yes the 14th. I'm going to give you till to get the 30. It'll be really easy we only need 3 more reviews so come on guys help me out and I'll check the number of reviews that night because that's when I'll be back here at my dad's and can use the interent.

So until we meet again  
Kayla ~.~

Ps  
If I don't post a chapter before Christmas  
Happy Holidays for whatever you might celebrate I hope you have fun!!

Love Ya bunches!!!  
Kayla ~.~


	9. Chapter 9 Really Chapter 8

**Guess what ?**

**That's right I'M BACK YAY  
(Random Dancing)**

**Yep I missed you guys annnnd you reviewed the whole time. You guys are awesome I luv all of you *muah* it's a kiss from me for sticking by my side buut of course we have some issues I'll get to later.**

**Till then Enjoy Chapter 8!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning early. The sun still wasn't out yet. I looked at the clock and it read four o'clock in the morning. I had never felt so exhausted, but I had spent the whole night bawling my eyes out, it was to be expected. Adrian had held me the whole time while running one hand softly through my hair and the other was wrapped around me gently squeezing my hand when I would cry a little harder. All the while he would whisper reassuring nothings to me. He'd been so kind and gentle. He was one of the only people I really trusted anymore.

I went into the bathroom adjoined to my room. They matched in simplicity and color scheme. The counter was marble with a sink imbedded in it. There was a small mirror hanging above the sink. In the corner of the room was a spacious enclosed shower. Bedside the shower was a small window and a toilet bedside it. The tile floor was cold against my bare feet.

I opened the glass door of the shower and turned on the water then I walked over to the mirror to examine myself. I looked like I had been dragged through hell and back. My hair was like a bird's nest tangled and in every direction. My eyes were blood-shot red from all the crying. You could see the trail the tears had flowed on down my face. My nose was pink like if I had been out in the cold to long. I stared at my reflection a while before stripping out of my clothes. Billows of steam escaped the enclosed shower blanketing the room and spreading into my room before disappearing. I climbed into the hot shower.

I stood under the hot water for awhile letting it scold my skin. I had tried scrubbing away any memories from my latest dream with Dimitri, but it hadn't worked. It had left my skin pink from the scrub and my mind even more driven to focus on the dream. Finally I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into my room and changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top. Then I sat on the edge of my bed. Reluctantly I gave in to the internal battle tugging at my mind letting it wander towards those memories leading to my sole focus on Dimitri.

When his letter had been delivered to me at my return to the academy I had broken down. I had mentally broken down. Doubting everything and everyone in this world and doubting there was a God even more because if there was one why would he continue to send all this pain and misery to only me. Or was there a God and did he just hate me _that_ much. He _had_ let my biggest problem stand. Dimitri was still coming for me, but this time for blood. My blood. All I had left was my hopes that the fairy tale and Mark had told me was true. Then again maybe it would just be better for everyone if I would just give in, surrender and let him kill me. There wasn't anyone that needed a screw up like me.

_No stop thinking that. You are not a screw up and everyone needs you. What about Lissa she needs you. You're her guardian, bondmate and best friend. What would she do without you? Spirit would kill her._

Even if there were some miracle chance Queen Bitch Tatiana would let me guard Lissa I abandoned her. What friend or bondmate does that? She doesn't need me.

_That is not true but what about your parents? They need you._

Oh you mean the mother who dropped me off on the academy's door step for them to raise me. Or did you mean the father that wasn't a part of my life at all.

_Well what about Adrian you can't do that to him._

Adrian how many times is it now that I've broken his heart? How much can one guy really take from someone like me? I don't even deserve him. He's just going to end up like the others. I'm like a disease to guys. Mason ended up dead trying to protect me. Dimitri was turned and might as well be dead. I don't even want to know what's going to happen to Adrian. He's probably going to end up…

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in." I called to the door hastily wiping away any of the tears that had over flown the brim of my eyes. Mother Superior emerged from behind the wood door.

"Good morning Rosemarie I trust you slept well?" she was smiling kindly down at me.

"Yeah pretty good." I tried to smile back and reply nonchalantly visions of my dream dancing in the back of my head.

"Well good. I assume you haven't looked through your dressers yet?" she completely fell for the façade. _I guess I'm a better liar than I thought. Or she just doesn't care._

"No. Not yet, why?"

"Well we have put your new clothes in the dresser and you will need to change soon. Breakfast is in twenty minutes."

"You got me new clothes? That was entirely unnecessary."

"Ah but it was this is your new uniform that you will need to wear at all times. No exceptions." _Uniform?_

I walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. There was some type of black fabric folded neatly in stacks in the drawer. I pulled it out and to my dismay… it was a nun outfit.

"Um I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else."

"I believe you are Rosemarie Ann Hathaway. Are you not?" her brows furrowed together.

"Yes that's who I am but why is there nun clothing in my dresser."

"Did they not tell you Rosemarie?"

"Uh, tell me what exactly."

"You are here at this nunnery to pose as a nun. You don't have to take our vows of chastity but you must live by our laws while you are here."

"WHAT?" _I have to be a nun!_ I tried to take a deep breath to calm down. "Excuse that outburst please but um exactly what does that entitle."

"Well you must live by our vows of Chastity, Poverty, and Obedience."

"Wonderful" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Rosemarie?"

"Nothing Mother is there anything else I should know about."

"Well here among the convent except the select few, you will be known as Sister Mary Angela."

_I have to change my name too! I might as well change my entire identity!_

"Also Rosemarie we are a school for less fortunate human children so and it is mandatory that all members of the convent participate in any way to help these children's education."

"So what exactly do I have to do?"_I bet this is the part where they tell me I have to teach._

"Well seeing as your background in the academy I believe you would be wonderful as a physical education teacher."

_Bingo I knew it. But P. E. They want me to be a P. E. teacher. I get to teach kids how to play dodge ball. At least it's something I'm good at. Too bad I don't like kids._

Sensing my distaste in that option she said "Or you can work with the kindergartners they just started learning their ABCs."

_I doubt it. When I was in kindergarten all I learned to do was throw books at my teacher and call her a 'fascist bitch'. Unless they want kids doing that I highly doubt I should be around little kids._ In the words of almost every adult that knows me 'I'm a bad influence' _whatever_.

"Um I think I'll stick with physical education thanks."

"Very well, I will leave you to change. Breakfast is in ten minutes so you must change quickly. Our cafeteria is downstairs. Go down the left hall from where my office is. Just follow that hallway until you see the double doors. That's the cafeteria. Hurry now school starts promptly after everyone eats and I will be showing you to where your class will be held."

"Thank you Mother." She exited the door with a swift nod to me then silently closed the door.

I glared into the dresser to my new 'uniform'. _It's not going to just disappear or puff into smoke if you keep staring. _

After a bit more evil glaring at the outfit and realizing I had no choice but to wear it I changed into my very own penguin suit.

I looked myself over in the bathroom mirror and came to my final conclusions.

I look like a pissed penguin and that I'm not going to last in this nunnery too much longer. After realizing I had to leave my room I followed the directions Mother Superior gave me and went to breakfast. All I can say about the food is:

Nun's can cook.

**

* * *

**

Ok what did you think???

Love it, Hate it, In-between or Just Plain Boring Tell me

**Ok for the bad news(I always have some. I wonder why?) My winter vacation is over. I will be back in school on Tuesday :( - -**Not happy me

**Yeah bummer and I'm supposed to be grounded (My mom says I spend to much time on my computer even though she doesn't realize it isn't really fun using a computer when you have no internet.)**

**Okay for you guys my dad bought me an ipod for x-mas. What's some good music to put on it. I like all kinds of music so just post it in a !**

**Also Happy Belated New Years! I hope everyone had some happy holidays and this year be even better for you than last year.**

**Kayla ;)**

**Ps.**

**R&R Tell me how much you missed me! Ideas are welcome! I might be able to update the next chapter quicker. 10 new reviews or I'll send Stirgoi Dimitri to haunt your dreams and make you wear the nun penguin suit. LOL JK**

_Peace, Love, & Vampires_


	10. Sorry Again

Hi guys, my awesome readers that love smexxii Russians almost as much as I do. So I went to the fair last night, two of my friends were in a pageant one won the other came in as first runner up, my grades are slipping, my dad and I had a fight and my computer had a virus on it and I had to reboot it and I forgot to save the chapter on my flash drive so here I am writing a new chapter. I'll try to have it up ASAP, hopefully before I go to sleep, but who knows after staying up late two weeks straight trying to finish late work I missed school two days in a row because I stayed home to sleep, so I might just fall asleep typing. Oh last week was my best friend/cousin-Yasmine's birthday and I spent the weekend with her and our friend Déjà so blame them for no update last week (the coconut man's fault (inside joke) up at two in the morning).

Love you guys,

Kayla ;)

Ps, Cross your fingers and hope I pass Science and AP English and make up with my dad even though he sounded kinda pissed over the phone.

*Mom*- Kayla didn't I just tell you to turn that off  
*Kayla*- No, you told me to turn off my iPod and I did  
*Mom*- You've been on that stuff all day you need to turn to turn it off  
*Kayla*- Can I just finish this update first!!

Almost forgot this has been buggin me since last weekend when I was at Yasmine's house and we were talking to one of our friends on MySpace:

Why would a guy be up at two o'clock in the morning and then the next day when you ask why he got off in a hurry he says he had to go to sleep so he could get up early in the morning?

Lol after this I should have just rewrote the chapter. Oh well see you in a few hours.


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay hi guys, welcome to Kayla's world where one day turns into a whole week I won't waste your time on my sorry exsuces so here's the chapter. ENJOY!!**

* * *

Breakfast was delicious. The nuns had cooked mountains of pancakes, mounds of eggs and bacon, loaves of toast and jars of homemade jam and maple syrup. There were about ten long tables spaced evenly down the length of the room. There was one smaller table in the middle where I saw Mother Superior sitting with nuns around her. At all the other table sat students as I soon figured out. All of the kids were wearing the same uniforms. Black pants or skirts, white button up shirts, stripped emerald green and midnight purple ties. Some kids wore grey sweaters but they all looked alike in their uniforms.

I walked over to the table Mother Superior sat at and stood slightly uncomfortably behind her. She was talking to a nun that didn't look over sixteen but was probably two or three years older than me with a heart shaped face and round blue eyes. Her young features made me think of Mia and how I hadn't seen her since my last visit to court for Viktor's trial. His trial seemed like forever ago but had really only been about four or five months ago. As I thought of Viktor I began to think of how I had just been planning on breaking him out of prison with Lissa not even two days ago.

Just as I began to fall into my thoughts Mother pulled me back to reality by calling my new name. From the irritation in her voice I could tell she had been calling me for awhile.

"Sorry, fell into my thoughts." I said sheepishly.  
"It's quite alright Mary Angela I was just introducing you to Sister Aubrey. She is staying in the room next to you." Mother said her face softening as she dismissed my apology.  
"Hi!" said Sister Aubrey sticking her hand out. _A perky one OH, _GREAT_! I bet she's a blonde who wants to place bets?  
_"Hey" I replied. I took her hand gingerly and shook it.  
"So you're the niece Mary Peter has been speaking of. I must tell you when she told us you were switching from your convent in Portland I was quite interested in what would make you move here to the middle of nowhere." A girl next to Sister Aubrey said, a little snooty-like might I add, she looked like she was either nearing or was already in her thirties.  
"I guess I am. I'm Mary Angela and you are?" I questioned intuitively.  
"I am Sister Charlotte and will be referred to as Sister Charlotte." She said austerely. I could already tell _we _weren't going to get along.  
"Hello, I am Sister Laura" said a young girl barely my age hurriedly sitting by Charlotte. _Someone got up late. _Her habit was crooked revealing some of her fiery red locks.  
"Hi, I am Sister Jordan." Said a smiling girl that sat on the other side of Laura and looked exactly like her, hurried get-up included, except she had a dark red growing closes to brown tresses. _Twins?_

~Breakfast and about fifty nun names later~

During breakfast I had somehow managed to scarf down three plates of pancakes and bacon and two slices of toast while holding a conversation on Portland with Aubrey and the twins before Mother Superior had Mary Peter, who I had somehow unexpectedly ended up sitting next to, whisk me away to the gym. As we began to walk I fell back into my earlier lapse of thought but Mary Peter continually brought me out of it trying to make small talk.

_Rude! People are trying how to think about how they're going to control a class of little kids and you interrupt for small talk. Uch people are just rude these days._  
"So you're eighteen."  
"My birthday was about four months ago." _Though you wouldn't know that seeing as I didn't even _know_ I had an aunt.  
_"So how long have you known your father?"  
"I only met him once a few months ago. Is this some kinda quiz cuz I'm better at multiple choice."  
"Well I'm only trying to get know my niece better. I hadn't even realized your mother was pregnant when she left. I had to wait a year before your father felt the need that I had the _right _to know." She spoke in distaste when she brought up my parents. _A little unresolved rivalry perhaps?  
_"You said my mom left why?"  
"I am not the person that should tell you that story. Perhaps your mother will tell you maybe even your father but I've already poked my nose in too much for their liking." there was a bit of resentment and anger in her voice but more distinctly remorse. _I wonder what happened for her to regret it. _  
"Oh, so what's your next question?" I asked timidly I kinda felt a little sorry for her, it was apparent she hadn't spoken to her brother in awhile.  
"Um, when did you start at the academy?" she asked.  
"I was only four."  
Our conversation continued like that, her asking question me answering in as short a response I could come up with. _Even if I do feel bad for you I still haven't forgot that slut comment about my mom yesterday._

Soon we approached a red brick building that stood about two stories high. We stood in front of metal grey double doors when Mary Peter had got to about question number five hundred and was asking me what my favorite color was.

"Um my favorite varies with my mood and the day in general."  
"So what color would it be right now."  
"I don't know yet but when I figure it out I'll tell you"  
"Okay well just go through the doors and you'll see Sister Allison, she tell you what to do." she said opening one of the doors.  
"Okay, thank for showing me the way. I'll see you later." I walked through the doors before waiting for a reply.

~*~

"Class this is Sister Mary Angela she will be your new P.E. teacher. Say hello." That was Sister Allison; she was an elderly nun with a crooked back and a pair of black beady eyes that copied the guardian's look-at-everything-and-nothing gaze. Every now and then she would stare at one of the kids in the class and she'd get this evil glaze over her eyes. It actually kinda scared me. The kids kind of surprised me too. I was expect second grader that wanted to know karate but I got teenagers maybe a year or two younger than that looked either really bored or PO that they had to be in this class.

There were a few 'what's ups' and 'heys' but this one tall and really perky red head walked up to me smiling and thrust out her hand for me to shake it saying "Hello Sister. It's really nice to meet you. We hear you transferred from a convent in Portland"

"Hi, yeah straight from Ohio uh…"  
"Oh ditzy me, sorry, my name is Muffie Ivashkov."  
"Well hi Muffie." _How does she have Adrian's last name. It's a Moroi name and she's human isn't she? _I looked over the girl. Yep, she is definitely human. _Okay weird whatever. _As she smiled at me I saw Allison beaming with pride. _Teacher's pet. _Muffie walked back to her seat on the bleachers next to her Hogwarts-look-alike fellow students.

"Okay so before we begin everyone stand up." I command, to my surprise they actually listened. "Okay I want everyone to tell me something about them and step forward when I call your name from the roll." that's what I had to do every time I switched schools when me and Liss where on the run, it was stupid but hey it's better than me running around calling them 'girl' or 'boy'.

Allison had given me a clipboard when I came in that contained the names of the entire class.

"Halle Ann Almen" A brunette stepped forward she had that 'pretty girl' aura around her like she didn't want to or have to do anything. _Spoiled Bitch I bet._

"Uh, I'm an Almen and should be in Paris right now for my annual summer vacation but I'm grounded because I totaled my Porsche." _Oh yeah total spoiled bitch._

"Okay, thank you Halle, um Herman Ascot" Some kid with jet black hair and moss green eyes stepped forward. He had the sleeves of his button shirt rolled up and his jeans where about to fall off.

"The name's Zane and I don't believe I need to be here but my fucktard parents believe I need to interact with people like _them _cuz apparently I don't fit the criteria for the son of two millionaires, _whatever_."

"Thanks, Zane, Theodore Avedon."He had light blonde hair almost white and was dressed in the same fashion as Herman, I mean Zane.

"First of all never call me Theodore my fucking name is Maddox and I'd appreciate it if we didn't have to take these bullshit classes." _Whoa what did I do and what's with all the cussing I mean really I do a lot of it but really I wouldn't just straight up cuss at or in front of a nun especially _at _a nun._

"Um okay nice to meet you Maddox, uh Jennifer Bailey or do you have a different name too?"

"No unless you want to call me Jen or Jenny. About um well my family has attended this church since it was built." _Aw she seems sweet. I'll keep an extra eye on her the sweet ones are always devious and sneaky._

"Well thank-you Jennifer." I continued calling the class's roll there were about fifty kids in the class. Some were nice, some were bitches and some were just plain weird, like Roxanne Stoner. She was creepy, she wore black eye shadow that made her stormy grey eyes even darker and her pitch black hair had pink, orange and lime green streaks in it. Her appearance isn't what creped me out though. She flicked me off then took a knife out of her pocket and stared picking her nails with it while saying, "I don't like anything I hate everything including you, I take that back I _especially _hate you" she pointed the knife at me when she said 'you' then she raised her arm holding the knife like she was going to throw it at me, do you know what she did next. Yep, she throw it, it landed right in front of me embedded in the wood floor. Then she dropped her voice and said "If you every stand there I'll make sure the knife goes straight thru your heart." I just stood and stared at her taking a few cautious steps back from the knife. Usually people don't intimidate me but that girl scared the hell out of me. The nun's had me teaching psychopaths, _wonderful_.

After finishing the role I told them that class would be over soon so they could just talk. The class ended in about five minutes and I couldn't wait that Roxanne girl kept staring at me shooting me death glares. _If looks could kill._

Finally the bell rang telling them that class was over. It couldn't have come at a better time because that girl seemed to be getting closer to me I would take a step back and it would look like she took three closer. Right when she only needed those three steps to get me the bell rang. She disappeared in the students mobbing out toward the door.

I sat down on the bleachers and just thought I have to deal with seven periods of this? _Oh yeah I'm not going to last here and if I'm supposed to teach them how am I going to exercise in this penguin suit._

**Okay so what do you think???? I'm really sorry about the delay but I still love you guys I hope you still love me too. So I won't get mad if you don't review but it will make me feel better.**

**Kayla ;)  
****Ps, Blame Yassie and Deja they had me up till two in the morining again!!**

**_Peace, Love and Vampires_**


	12. Chapter 10

**I be's back my lovely dumplings. So I had a substitue in American History and was able to get this done. I meant to post it this moring but wasn't done. So anyways here's the new chapter! I'm proud of myself for finishing it!**

* * *

After my long day of trying to get to know about seven classes of fifty students I was tired. I barely remember how I got to my room that night after dinner. Before my head even had a good chance to touch my pillow I was out.

My dream was nothing special just the black darkness I got when I was really tired, then the dream started to change. Colors started to swirl into my vision until I was in a little clearing in the middle of the woods. I was wearing a pair of denim short shorts and a red short-sleeve cotton half jacket covering the top of the navy blue bikini I was wearing. I looked around; green forest, gurgling brook, colorful flowers and the warmth of the mid-point sky on me, defiantly an Adrian dream.

_I sat in soft grass waiting for Adrian to make his appearance. Patiently I waited thinking to myself. Why is it that when I go to sleep I'm about to pass out but when I get to one of his dreams I'm perfectly fine?_

"_Hello Little Dhampir enjoying yourself?"  
"Hi Adrian, eh I've had more fun."  
"I'm sure you have. I see your doing much better today than when I saw you yesterday." He stated.  
"Yep though I could do without having to teach that would just make me ecstatic."  
"They're making you teach?" I nodded carelessly and Adrian just started chuckling.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Do they realize who they have influencing their students. The kids walk in misunderstood walk out psychopaths."  
"Hey!" but I couldn't help it I started laughing too. I playful slapped his arm mocking hurt._

_After our laughing fit subsided Adrian casually said, "You never got your surprise did you?"  
"Nope, we were kinda busy with me little break down." I said popping the p, yet now a little curious as to what my surprise was. "So what is it?"_

"_Wait here a minute I'll be right back."  
"Okay I don't know where I'm going to go in a dream seeing as you always find me but whatever."_

_Adrian disappeared with a little 'pop' then I was alone. I set on the edge of the brook putting my feet in letting them get wet by the warm creek. _

_I had just started to think he forgot about me when there was a small 'pop' followed by another. I turned around and saw Adrian with a girl. I had known this girl for most of my life and couldn't believe she was here in my dreams._

"_Surprise!" she said running up to me her platinum blonde her swaying as she ran to me.  
"Liss!" I screamed.  
"Yep! The day that you went to tell your mom, I and Adrian practiced and I finally did it. We had been using Eddie for testing. I and Liss were still hugging when Adrian cleared his throat._

"_Sorry to break-up the little reunion but shouldn't the teacher get a hug too?"  
"Oh, whatever Adrian." He mocked hurt. "Uh, come on, group hug." I as much as I hated group hugs it was good to be with my friends even if it wasn't even half of them._

_We all sat down by the creek and just talked, mostly random things but it was fun; Me, Adrian and Lissa just hanging out. I had missed them so much when I had been gone to Russia and when I got back home I had only been there a week before they shipped me off her to the nunnery._

_I had been telling them about my first day as a nun and was talking about Roxanne. _

"_I'm not usually scared of anything but that human girl had me. I swear I saw her head twist all the way around I'm telling you she's the devil reincarnated."_

"_You only meet her today Rose, she's probably just misunderstood with people like you always making judgment calls on her." Lissa, poor Lissa so naïve, always was trying to see the good in people._

"_Well if you ask me the Rose I know wouldn't back down even if she was a little scared." Adrian commented._

"_Well she caught me on an off day. Tomorrow she won't know what's coming. Rose Hathaway is back." He was right I never backed down from a challenge and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now._

"_Now that's the Rose I know. Beat her down Rosie!"_

"_Adrian you shouldn't encourage violence, it should always be a last resort." Lissa chastised._

"_And if you ever call me Rosie again don't be surprised if you wake up with one black eye, a broken leg and broken arm to the police saying they saved you from drowning in the Missouri River."_

"_Aw Little D you wouldn't do that to me."_

"_Okay keep pushing it Adrian I'm sure the queen wouldn't like that 'the blood whore' changed nun rearranged her great-nephew's face."_

"_Well before you get a chance I think I should tell you you're waking up." He said cautiously backing up from me._

"_Ah, alright." I hugged Lissa tight. "Bye Lissa tell Fire Crouch I said hi Eddie too."_

"_I really wish you'd stop with the name calling."_

"_I wouldn't be Rose id o did now would I?"_

"_I guess not. Bye Rose."_

"_Okay, bye Liss." With a kiss on my check then 'pop' she disappeared._

"_Alright come over her your Majesty. It's time for you to go so I can get up."_

"_I hate it when you call me that Rosemarie."_

"_Get used to it Ivashkov." I said hugging him._

"_Bye, Little Dhampir. I love you."He held my face and kissed my forehead._

"_Love ya too Ivashkov. Bye!" _

'~*~'

I was woken up the alarm on the phone Lissa insisted on getting me when I got back since I had lost my old one in Russia. Groggily I rolled over and grabbed the phone turning off the alarm. I looked down and realized I hadn't even showered I had been so tired. Uck! I got out of bed and headed to the shower.

After a long shower and changing into my custom penguin attire and headed to breakfast. I grabbed a doughnut off of one of the platters on the tables, jelly filled. Yay! **(I'm using a lot of three letter words ;P) **As I sat down by my _aunt,_ God that was still a weird concept, I observed everything around me. It really was like any other school, well at least the schools I'd been to including when I'd ran away with Lissa.

Breakfast was short then it was time to face the devil in the body of a teenage girl. I was sitting in the middle of the gym when the class stared filing in Roxanne was the last one in. Alright everyone line up in alphabetical order. You're all fifteen or sixteen years old you should know what your last names start with. If you don't asking me and I'll send you to Mother Superior I'm sure she'll know what do with you."

They all started to line up except for yours truly, Roxanne.

"Miss Roxanne to what are you doing may I ask"

"I'd rather you didn't but if you must know _nosy _I'm observing the class."

"And why are you doing that when I just gave direct orders to the class to line up."

"Oh I will."

"And when may I ask is that?"

"In my own good time" She was really starting to piss me off with that smart-ass tone. Only I and Pyro-Boy could use that tone with each other.

"Little girl I'll give you ten seconds and you better be lined up." There were a lot of oh's coming from the crowd of students.

"Whatever you trying act like you got so much power and what you only two, what three years older than us"

"Little girl get in line. Ten, Nine, Eight…"

"Oh I'm so scared."

"Seven, Six, Five, Four…"

"Roxie you better get in line you don't know what she got up her sleeve I heard she trained with the secret service." Said a boy I think was named Jeremy.

"One" she was still standing off to the side away from the class.

"Come on then, nobody scared of you."

"Little girl once I'm done with you, you going to wish you had been afraid of me."

"Lady I told you yesterday I don't like you so if you tempt me you will be picking yourself up off the ground."

"I am sick and tired of your smart mouth Roxanne okay. This is only my second day and I'm already tired of you."

"Ha, is that supposed to bother me I've run off teachers in less than an hour. But you, you're getting on my last nerve one more thing from you and I swear I might snap."

"I believe that's enough Roxanne I don't want to hurt you." By now we were circling each other. _Someone please tell me how did I get in this situation one minute I'm supposed to be conducting a class the next I'm about to get in a fight with the rebel. Huh maybe I won't even have to run away this time maybe I'll just get kicked out, wouldn't be any different from any other school._

During my internal babble I had stopped paying attention to her for one second, _one,_ and when I looked she was pouncing at me. _What the hell!_

Forcefully I deflected her attacked with a kick to the gut. She flew a few feet back. It's hard to kick someone in a nun dress. I got into a defensive stance while I waited for her to regain her composer. She jumped back up and hurdled herself toward me. This time I punched her in the nose. I think I saw blood.

"You're really going to regret that _nun._"

I turned to the class as she clutched her now sputtering blood nose. "That is how you properly break a nose" _Hey I might as well teach them something while I'm here. _"Thrust up with the palm of your hand to avoid hurting yourself in the process."

While I was addressing the class I could hear her gathering herself up. I knew she was going to charge I just didn't know how fast that girl really was. One minute I'm facing the class the next my face is being shoved into one of the mats on the ground. I twisted over to where I was looking up at her. She had my arms pinned down with her legs and was sitting on me. She started punching me and it seemed like she would never stop. I wiggled around under her grasp until I had my hands free in a quick motion I had us flipped over and her thrashing wildly trying to claw out my eyes. I'm sure she would have go my eventually too had they not walked in.

"Echm," one cleared their throat. I jumped up and pulled Roxanne up after me. "And what do you suppose you are doing Mary Angela."

"Um, I was just teaching the class self-defense and how to hold down an attacker and Roxanne volunteered to assist me." It sounded like a lie even to my ears.

"And why does she have blood dripping from her nose?" she inquired.

"Um we were a little too rough." I said in a small voice.

"Mary Angela, Roxanne follow me; the rest of you class is dismissed for the remaining time." And for the second day in a row I was following Mother Superior to her office for fighting only this time I was involved.

* * *

**So some of you were worried that Rose was losing her touch. Don't worry she was only having an off day after her dream with Dimka. For me today was _intresting_. I wrote most of this while watching the Lion King 1 and 2. I keep hearing 'Upendi' and 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' play in my head. Oh well! I saw the Lovely Bones omg it is such a good movie and so is Avatar. If you haven't seen them go see them!**

**Love Ya!!  
Kayla ;)**

**Ps  
Revies are required because I updated five days after my last one. Be proud of me usually it takes me two weeks to a month. Ten reviews for the next chapter. Only ten.  
PM, Review, Favorite, Subscribe!!**

**Pss  
Also I might be doing this speech for Black History Month at my school so I'm going to try and update next week but everytime I say that something happens to were I can't and I really want to participate this year. After all why not honor your heritage. (If you didn't know, yes I am black. Yay!)**

**I must go now it just stopped raining here in FL and I need to wash some clothes (don't ask)**

**Psss,  
Ugh I'm never going to finish this AN but I had to tell you I'm going to write an alternative SK ending story. I don't know what I'm going to name it but look out for it I'll keep you posted on it. Okay I'm done now. I think. LOL yeah I'm done now**

**Love, Peace & Vampires**


	13. AN Important

Hi guys I know your going to be mad at me but I'm trying its just that we hit a little bumo in the road. Right when I start updating regularly again my computer breaks, but no worries I'm still writing I'll just have to write manually for a while until on the few occasions when my sister let's me use her laptop. Oh well. But Good News my new story 'New Beginings: A Shadow Kissed Alternative Ending' is up. well I have to go now the Super Bowl is on my team is wining by 7 points. Go Saints! I'll try and update coming next weekend but I have FCAT writing this week and I'm trying to go to the movies to see 'Valentine's Day' and even if I don't I'm going to my cousin's house, Yasmine. So don't be surprised if there is a huge laspe in my chapters. It isn't cuz I'm giving up or don't love you guys anymore. I still lovbe you guys and those reviews are still mandatory because I've already wrote most of the next chapter.

Kayla ;)

Love, Peace & Vampires  
Go Saints!


	14. Expel?

**So, please please please don't kill me! I mean, yeah hi again sorry it took so long to update again. LOL! But yeah sorry it took so long it's been what two or three months. I am so sorry I missed you guys. I know some of you have been following my new story New Beginnings and I am so happy you have. I know was supposed to try to update both but I was getting more ideas for it and it became a main priority. Plus had to get the plot set up and this one was already set. Still I was wrong I should have updated and i am so sorry so here's a new chapter. Oh and for those of you that have been following my other story testing has ended but I have two projects. I will try to update New Beginnings tommorow but I'm not sure at the moment. Again SORRY!**

* * *

You know something's wrong when your hauled off to the principal/headmistresses office two days in a row starting your first day.I mean come on its only my second day and second time in her office. It was normal with Kirova but this is my job and the only place that can keep me safe.

"Mary Angela I understand your position at the moment and that is why I am sparing you but you must really learn to control yourself. Even with Roxanne." She looked at me sternly but I could see a hint of compassion. "Roxanne you will serve two weeks supension until your father has arrived."

"My father. Why is he coming here?

"You didn't really think after this last stunt with beating up a ninth grader and stuffing him behind the library we would let you stay did you? We called your father and he shall arrive in two weeks to send you off to your next private school. He seemed to believe an all girls school for young ladies will be a suitable punishment though I believ you need more ardous I am not your parent and your poor mother; God rest her soul; I am sure is rolling her grave at what you are doing to yourself. Roxanne you are on a path straight to the destruction of yourself."

"What! You don't know a thing about my mother!" I swear she was about to attack the nun but she took a deep breath and sat back down. "Tell my 'father' that I'll be ready. I'm tired of this place anyways been here to long. I think he might send me with my Aunt Clary. I miss her."

"Roxanne I understand. You are dismissed." Mother Superior was looking down at the girl with the utmost sympathy and compassion I had ever seen, yet her voice held firm.

"You... yes Mother." She seemed to just give up and walked out of the room.

Mother took a deep breath and an akward silence seemed to follow. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore so I spoke up.

"Mother what exactly happened to her mother for her to be so angry."

"Rosemarie we must overlook Roxanne's behavior. Her mother used to work her. She was a volunteer and dedicated member of the congrigation. About a year ago she was out running errands for me. She worked as sort of a secretary to me. So she was going to the bank to talk to someone about a withdrawl from our account. While she was there a young man came in he was drunk and had a gun and was planning on robbing the bank but Catherine wouldn't let that happen. She tried to reason with the man even offering him some of the church's money but he was to far intoxicated. He told her to get out of the way and on the ground but she wouldn't. Before anyone knew it he had shot her. By the time the police and ambulance got there she was dead from a bullet straight throw the heart and a worker that had tried to save her had been shot in the arm. When it went to trail they wanted to exicute him but it is against our religon to kill even if they're murderers it's a shame to exterminate precious souls as though they were pest. So you see Rosemarie, Roxanne has been harboring the anger that the man that killed her mother is still living. She feels it's unjust and we can't really blame her for that but the way she is taking out her anger is dangerous. To herself and thoughs around her."

"Do you really have to expell her." I was feeling kind of sad for her, her mother had been killed and the man that had did it still lived. Even with my screwed up relationship with my mom I would be upset if someone killed her especially with our new breakthrough.

"I'm sorry Rosemarie but yes. We've tried everything with her we can't do anything else. We've only kept her this long in respect of her mother but it's time to move on. We can't do anything else for Roxanne."

"I understand Mother but did you try getting her a mentor. That's how I got myself back on the straight and narrow."

"Yes I am aware of that but isn't it correct you had a love affair with your mentor that was seven years older than you."

"Yes but that is besides the point. I beilive if you let me mentor her we could find some good in her and find a way to get all the anger out of her."

She seemed to think about it then answered. "Okay Rosemarie I'll give you one chance. Only one. If she messes up she's out end of story. Do you understand."

"Yes Mother. Thank you so much. Oh, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't she a Dhampir."

"Well yes, but she isn't aware of it. Her mother was Moroi and her father is a human contractor. He knows about our world but when Catherine realized she was preganent she didn't want her in all the fighting or to know the dangers of our world. Matthew has upheld her wish and doesn't want Roxanne to know."

"I can understand that Mother, but do you believe I would be able to train her. It would be a way to release all her anger and she wouldn't have to know about our world."

"I'm not sure about this but we'll give it a try. If she figures it out I'm sending her father to you directly,"

"I can understand that Mother."

"Very well Rosemarie good luck."

"Thank you Mother. I'll go inform her in the change of plans idmmedately."

"That won't be nesscerary she is still suspended. Your training begins next week. I'll call her father and tell him of the change. You should go your next class starts in five minutes." she picked up the phone and began dialing the number.

"Oh yes. Again thank you Mother. Have a good day." She nodded in response and began talking on the phone. I walked out the door proud of myself for saving a girl from getting kicked out of school. Dimitri would be so proud of me. Then reality hit me. And it hit hard. What had I just done. I had bound myself to keep a knife throwing lunatic out of trouble and not tell her she was a Dhampir. I had just signed a deal with the Devil.

**

* * *

So what did you think? If it sounds stupid tell me please and I really am sorry. I know it was short but hey it's been awhile I had to reread the story to remember what happened. If you did too I don't blame you. So at the moment i don't think I deserve reviews but if I get some it would make me so happy. Even though I haven't updated in _forever _I still love you guys.**

**Love,  
Kayla ;)**

**Peace, Love & Vampires**


	15. Love Letters or Death Threats?

**OK well I finnished this a few nights ago but me and my internet have been battling so yea but IM FEELIMG HYPER RIGHT NOW! WHY? YOU MAY ASK BECAAUSE YESTERDAY...I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THE SUMMER! YAY! OK so heres your chapter R&R**

* * *

Two weeks.

Two weeks to prepare myself to become a mentor wasn't that just _wonderful_. Just what I needed but at least in that time to prepare myself my little mentee was suspended and wouldn't be in any of my classes so I thought it would be one o the most peaceful weeks I would have at this place. Wrong it was stressful and of course that didn't keep Roxanne from getting into trouble. (Actually I think that compelled her to do it more.)

So it was Tuesday morning and I had been waiting for today since I had arrived here it was the day my mom would pick me up to go training. I guess I had been so eager to go that my body had woken me up at the first sign of morning. It was four o'clock in the morning the earliest you will ever see me up. Now that I think about it I really wish I had stayed in bed that day.

So back to what I was saying, I was up completely bored waiting on my mom and most likely she wouldn't be here till maybe six, I'm sitting there bored with nothing at all to do. I don't even like reading and I was considering that. Then around maybe five thirty there was a knock at my door. At a convent where no one gets up till nine it's hard to find anyone awake this early yet there was someone knocking on my door.

When I opened the door it was none other than my _fantastic,_ aunt, Sister Mary Peter but she looked a little scared like she'd seen a ghost and she held a little stack of letters in her hands, can we say weird.

"Um I'm sorry to disturb you Rose but this is really important. May I come in?"

"Uh, yeah sure" I sidestepped and allowed her entrance she sat down on the edge of my bed still holding the stack like if she let it go it might explode. "So what's up you look a little out of it what happened?"

Even though I didn't like her didn't mean I couldn't care or be observant.

"Well this is what's happened", she said handing the letters to me. They had been tied together by a thin red piece of ribbon wrapped around them. They all varied between medium and large sized envelopes but both had the same elegant script on it bearing my name. I knew this handwriting all too well.

It was Dimitri.

"Just a few moments ago Mother Superior and I were in her office working over business files when we got a phone call naturally I suspected something to be off seeing as the odd hour to call any one this early in the morning even for humans unless for emergencies but nonetheless I answered it and I man spoke. He said that those would be on the steps addressed to you and they were. It had been quiet odd but the part that has Mother the bishop and me worried is the fact that he said no one was to read them but you and if someone other than you read them he would know and there would be a severe punishment. The last thing he said was they were important to your future. The man sounded dangerous so we decided the best thing to do was to take them to you no questions asked.

But Rosemarie as family I must ask if these are from the man that is after you. If so I must discourage you from opening them or replying in any such way or form."

"I understand your concern and yes they are from him but I have to read them. Especially if he said I needed to."

"Of course, well I will leave you to your letters." She got up and walked to the door but I stopped her.

"No wait, I can't read these alone, I've never been able to can you please stay with me?"

"Um, well"

"Please I really need someone with me and you're the only person I can think of."

"Oh well…are you sure your…Janine will be here soon."

"My Janine; yes I do want you to. If I don't read it now it will pester and bother me."

"Ok then" she sat down gingerly beside me as I opened the first letter.

_My Dearest Roza_

_Today I received the funniest news from one of my spies at your school. He told me that the guardians were thinking of sending you off somewhere to hide you. And from me of all people, but they just must not have noticed…_

_That no matter where they take you I will find you because you belong to me Roza._

_Your Eternal Lover,  
Dimitri_

Okay then one down three more…

_My Reddest Rose, Roza_

_Well Roza I am quite displeased with you, apparently the poor soul who informed me the academy was hiding you was correct but seeing as your reading this now I have located you which also means I will be making my appearance in Montana a lot sooner than I believed. I had agreed to allow you to graduate but seeing as you are no longer at the academy it doesn't matter much anymore._

_With Immortal Love,  
Dimitri_

_Dear Rose,_

_I must tell you the closer I get to you the more my desire for your blood once more grows. It has come to my attention that without being at the school you will have no one or any place to train that you wouldn't do well on your own but as we observed in Russia you still need guidance or you wouldn't have hesitated on me yet it doesn't matter because we both know you would be unable to do it. No matter that though my Roza we will be together once again though this time I fear you have no choices and you will not survive._

_Love Forever  
Dimitri_

_PS. I have a note from a friend for you. I think you should listen to him._

Okay cool points to Dimitri for accomplishing making the deadliest love letter ever. Too bad it wasn't over yet; I still had one more. But it was different:

_Dear Rose_

_You perhaps don't remember me all too well but my name is Robert Durou. Your mother lived next door to me when we were children in Ireland and we had gotten reconnected with each other when you were five years old at your grandfather's funeral. I understand that you are searching for me in hopes that I will help you in your quest on restoring Stirgoi but Rosemarie I must inform you that I cannot help you. The risks are to grave and believe it to be bad karma to teach your childhood friend's daughter how to risk their lives. Please for your benefit as well as my own abandon your quest there is much turmoil and pain within the road of transforming a Stirgoi that I don't believe someone so young should endure._

_Sincerely Yours  
Robert A. Durou _

_P. S. Tell your mother I say hello as well as my mother and that Catherine is coming for a visit in July._

Okay then way to close out a letter dude. But wait this is what I had been waiting for I had been waiting to somehow contact Robert Durou and he contacted me instead. As always though there was a downside: I had no way to re-contact him (no return address) and Dimitri was on his way here. It just seems like every time when I'm just about to make a step life decides to just push me back five spaces.

Biggest question had was: Why was Dimitri delivering the letter from Robert?

**

* * *

OK so what did you think? I actually like this chapter and I usually never like my work! OK so since school is out I can update more often but yea at the moment I'll be working on my stories but I'm not sure about updates seeing as I'm waiting on a new router. So yea I better go get ready for tonight last night as an eighth grader ninth grader to be signing off LOL**

**Kayla ;)**  
_**Peace, Love & Vampires**_


	16. Sorry!

Okay so yeah it's me_ FINALLY _I know but alot has been going on lately and I haven't really been able to write but you know I'm trying. High school is okay and everything but still it's kinda hard to balance everything that's going on especially when I have no computer and my dad takes me and and others out of town every weekend. Believe it or not this is one of the first times I've been able to just sit down and type outside of my buisness class in school (WHICH SUCKS! BUT YAY SICK DAYS THAT MAKE YOU MISS SCHOOL AND BE ABLE TO GO ON YOUR MOMS COMPUTER LOL). So I didn't wanna do this but I have to. **ALL MY STORIES ARE NOW ON HIUTAS UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE!** Sorry guys but I have to. **NO!**** This does not mean I am giving up **on the stories but there just on hold until I can actually get to a computer and just sit down and write. Okay also when I get back I will also have a new story that came to me a few days ago its a Rose/Christian story (BECAUSE I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THAT COUPLE RIGHT NEXT TO ALMOST AS MUCH AS I ADORE ROSE/DIMITRI) so that's all I'm telling sorry I have to keep some secrets :)!

So see ya guys!

_**Love ya bunches n bunches  
Kayla :)  
Peace,Love&Vampires**_


End file.
